


Head injury

by Robronlover96



Series: The Aftercare Series [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Aaron, M/M, concussion, worried robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron gets a concussion.





	Head injury

**  Aaron’s P.O.V. **

 

It was just a normal day. like any other, we were at the scrap yard working. 

Robert was in the portacabin and he was sat at his desk doing paperwork for the haulage company, 

And I was in the yard unloading the scrap from the truck. because it needed to be moved,

I was taking a piece of scrap metal out of the back of the truck. but as I did, 

it swung round and it hit me in the straight in the head. 

I dropped the piece of scrap immediately. I fell to the floor. I hit my head, and then everything went black. 

 

** Robert's P.O.V.  **

 

I looked at the clock, that’s funny I thought. Where’s Aaron he should’ve come in by now,

to make himself a cup of coffee. But he hasn’t and I’m getting really worried,

What if something’s happened. like he’s hurt himself or something, 

 

While I’m just sat here doing paperwork.

i try to get that thought out of my mind, and I carry on with my paperwork, 

I’m sure he’ll be in here in a minute I thought.

 

Another couple of minutes pass, and he’s still not here. 

 

That’s it I thought. I need to know if he’s ok, 

Because I’m going out of my mind with worry. 

 

I stood up from my desk. I walked outside and I looked around for Aaron, at first I couldn’t find him, but then... I saw him lying on the ground unconscious, 

"Aaron!" I screamed running over to my husband and kneeling down beside him "Aaron, c'mon wake up"

 

But there was no response,

 

I started to panic. I didn't know what to do, 

 

After a couple of minutes. Aaron's eyes twitched slightly and then they slowly opened

"Wha..what happened" he said groggily. 

 

 I furrowed my eyebrows,

"You... you fell" I said. 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.

"I... i fell?" his voice full of confusion, 

 

Robert nodding in response.

"Yeah you did" he said, “Don’t you remember?” 

 

“No I don’t” Aaron Said  

 

 Fuck! I thought. This is bad, very, bad Aaron has no recollection of this incident. 

It's like he's forgot the whole thing, 

 

“Where am I?” Aaron said

 

This is bad I thought. this is very, very bad. My husband doesn’t remember

where he is? 

 

"You're... You're at the scrapyard" I said, 

 

There was a second of silence and then i spoke up. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. 

 

"I feel nauseous" Aaron responded, 

 

Robert nodded. 

"Anything else?" 

 

"Yeah" Aaron said "my head hurts" 

 

 “Right c'mon we need to get you to A&E” Robert Said, 

 

And with that, I helped Aaron up into a standing position and we started to walk towards the car. 

 

 "I feel dizzy" Aaron said, 

 

"It's ok" i said softly " I've got you" 

 

I helped Aaron into the car, and i helped him put his seatbelt on. 

 Once i did that, i got in the car, i started the engine.

 And then we sped off in the direction of the hospital. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital,

 

We were in the waiting room. Waiting for a doctor, we didn't have to wait long though... becuase after a couple of minutes, 

A doctor came up to us. 

 

"Aaron Sugden-Dingle" the doctor said, 

 

"Yes that's me" Aaron said. 

 

"Right if you come with me" the doctor said,

 

I stood up from the chair. And then i helped Aaron up into a standing position, 

 

After that. We followed the doctor through to his office, 

 

We entered the room. and the doctor shut the door behind us, 

"Right... if you'll sit down on the examination bed for me please" the doctor said. 

 

I helped Aaron over to the examination bed, and helped him down onto it. 

 "So what seems to be the problem" the doctor said, 

 

"I fell and i hit my head" Aaron said, 

 

The doctor nodded.

"Alright" he said,

 

There was a second of silence and then the doctor spoke again. 

 "Do you remember what happened?" The doctor said, 

 

"No, not really" Aaron said, 

 

The doctor nodded.

"Ok" he said,

 

"Are you nauseous" the doctor said. 

"Yeah a little" he said 

 

The doctor nodded

"Do you have a headache" he said, 

 

"Yeah"  Aaron said. 

 

The doctor nodded, and then he took a small light out of his pocket and he looked into Aaron's eyes with it,

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he did so, 

"Ah" he said painfully.

 

"You have a mild concussion" the doctor said "i advise you to get plenty rest, preferably in a dark room, 

no watching T.V. or looking at any screens. Because it will make you feel worse" 

 

Robert nodded.

"Ok" he said, "anything else?" 

 

The doctor nodded, 

"Yeah make sure you drink plenty of fluids is well" he said. 

 

Robert nodded, 

"Ok" he said, 

 

And with that.  he helped Aaron into a standing position, they walked out of the hospital.

and then they went home, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They walked in through the door.  

 

After a couple of seconds i spoke up,

 "How are you feeling" i asked softly, not wanting to talk to loud because of Aaron's headache.

 

Aaron groaned 

"I don't feel so good" he said, 

 

"Do you want to go to bed" Robert asked, 

 

"Yeah" Aaron said, 

 

I nodded.

"C'mon then..." i said, 

 

I helped Aaron upstairs and they went to their shared room.

 I helped Aaron over to the bed, i pulled back the covers. and then i helped him lie down, 

I pulled the covers over him, and then once i had done that I walked over to the window

and i drew the curtains. so that the room was dark, 

 

I walked over to the bed and i sat down next to my husband. 

"Do you need anything?" i asked, 

 

"Some water and a bucket" Aaron said not opening his eyes.

 

I nodded,

"Ok" i said. 

 

And with that, i walked out of the room, 

I got Aaron a glass of water. and also a bucket is well, 

and then i walked back upstairs. 

 

I entered the room. And i put the glass of water on the bedside table.

And then bucket down by the bed, 

 

And then i sat down on the bed. next to my husband, 

 

 "Its okay" i said soothingly as i ran my fingers through Aaron's hair  "just go to sleep yeah" 

 

He was almost asleep, when suddenly he bolted upright, 

 

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked, 

 

"M' going to be sick" Aaron said. 

 

I picked the bucket up from down beside the bed, and i gave it to Aaron. 

Who took it off of me, 

 

After a few seconds he doubled over and then he retched into the bucket. 

 

"Sssh Sssh It's okay It's okay" i said soothingly as i rubbed circles in his back "just let it out" 

After ten minutes, Aaron had stopped expelling his stomach contents into the bucket, 

 

"Better?" I asked. 

 

"A little" Aaron said "not much though..." 

 

I nodded.

”Do you want some water” I asked,

 

”Yeah” Aaron Said 

 

I took the glass of water off of the bedside table and I handed it to Aaron.

Aaron took it off of me, and he drank half of it,  before he decided he’d had enough. 

He gave it back to me, and I put it on the bedside table. 

 

And then Aaron led back down. Pulling the duvet up to his chin, 

 

“Sssh It's okay i just get some sleep" i said as i ran my fingers through his hair, 

 

And after a few minutes of doing this. Aaron was asleep,

 

 

Aaron's  headache was still there for a few days, and he had to stay in bed, 

But luckily he had Robert to take care of him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts so I decided to finish it.


End file.
